<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For Tudor fandom users by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030737">For Tudor fandom users</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Tudors (TV), The Tudors (TV) Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm an old member of this fandom. I was absent for years, but then I came back. I want to share my impression with you all so as to appeal to you all for better support of each other. It is too COLD here! Only the collaboration of readers and authors can make it warmer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For Tudor fandom users</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Tudor fandom users,</p><p>I’m an old member of this fandom.  I was absent for years, but then I came back.  I want to share my impression with you all so as to appeal to you all for better support of each other.  </p><p>Seven, six, five, and even three years ago, the readers were more supportive of authors and generous with reviews.  What I liked earlier was that authors supported each other and reviewed each other’s stories, recommended one another’s stories as well -- this allowed every author to increase the number of their readers, to be inspired by more reviews, and to establish strong connections with other authors and readers.  The Tudor fandom used to be a great family!</p><p>However, it is not so anymore.  There are so few authors who support and recommend each other’s stories.  There are readers who read all stories but leave reviews to only one of them, depriving others of encouragement to write more and themselves of forming good relationship with others.  Many are alienated from others and just post stories, thinking that they will get reviews, as if others were just obliged to give them.  I’ll open a secret to you: authors who get many reviews and readers are usually generous with others, or they get their audience not from this fandom, but from real life or their readers are those who read their other projects.  </p><p>Conclusion.  Don’t be lazy to write 5 short reviews to 5 stories instead of writing one long, long review to one story.  If you are an author and if you happen to write good and quality reviews to popular authors, you might get a new friend and make new connections.  Make authors inspired and criticize in a mild and respectful form!  But don’t be silent and cold!</p><p>The Tudor fandom is very cold now.  <strong>Only the collaboration of readers and authors can make it warmer.</strong>  I am not sure that my words mean anything to you, but at least I am making an attempt to change something unlike many others.  Years ago, everything was different. </p><p>Sincerely yours,</p><p>Elizabeth of the Golden Age</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>